<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower love by GrumpyBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118520">Sunflower love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi'>GrumpyBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the story about the development of Yoongi's and Hoseok's relationship. </p><p>"Why are you so sad?" <br/>"I can't find my kitty... "<br/>"I will help you to find your kitty!" </p><p>Their relationship started very unusual with Yoongi's cat eating Hoseok's beloved gold fish. <br/>Even after this their relationship was blooming continuously. Like a flower that started of as a seed. A seed that both planted and took care  together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflower love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are interested in this story please vote for it :&gt;<br/>I have started a poll and I will start writing and publishing 2 or 3 with the most votes.<br/>One of them will published on twitter first. The other one/two on ao3.</p><p> </p><p>Twitter : @BambiGrumpy</p><p>For questions or requests :</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>